Bella & JacobTrue Love?
by Desdemon
Summary: Bella wurde von Edward verlassen,auf einer Party trifft sie Jacob. Ein leidenschaftliche Nacht mit Folgen.............


**BElla wurde von Edward verlassen, auf einer Party trifft sie Jacob.................. EIne leidenschaftlich nacht mit Folgen................**

BPOV

Ich saß gelangweilt am meinem Zimmerfenster und sah hinaus in den grauen Regen. Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere seit Edward und seine Familie verschwunden war. Ich fühlte mich so zerissen und nichts was ich tat konnte mich das geschehene vergessen lassen. Nachdenklich griff ich nach meinen Zigaretten und zündete mir eine an. Komisch, ich hatte nie auch nur einen gedanken an das rauchen verschwendet, doch seit jenem tag war dies das einzige das mich noch faszinieren konnte. Ich sag so viel in dem aufsteigenden Rauch. Langsam stieg er in die Luft nur um dann immer dünner und dünner zu werden und schließlich ganz zu verschwinden. Wie das Leben, dachte ich. Wie sich plötzlich alles ändern kann. „Bella!!!!!" Ohje Charlie!! Was ich nun wohl wieder angestellt hatte. Seit jenem Tag konnte ich ihm nichts mehr recht machen. Ich drückte meine Zigarette aus und ging langsam die treppen hinunter. Dad erwartete mich schon. „Ja, dad was gibt's?" „Wir beiden fahren jetzt nach La push!" „Aber …" Er ließ mich nicht zu wort kommen. „Kein Aber Bella. Du kommst mit. Seit monaten hängst du hier rum. Das muss sich ändern. Billy feiert geburtstag, und er gibt eine Party. Du bist eingeladen und du wirst mitkommen. Los du wirst dich jetzt umziehen." Geschlagen nickte ich und ging wieder nach oben. Mit nicht gerade viel begeisterung wählte ich meine Kleidung. Eine Schöne Enge Jeans und ein Spaghetti träger top in rot, ja das würde gehen. Drüber noch eine Rote Jacke, Haare zusammengebunden, nein lieber offen, ein bisschen Make up und ich war fertig. Ich ging wieder nach unten. „Bin fertig dad." „Gut siehst du aus. Lass uns fahren." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er mich aus dem haus und 20 minuten später waren wir in La Push. Von weitem schon konnte ich erkennen, das hier gefeiert wurde. Vor dem Haus war ein großes zelt aufgebaut desse vorder- und Rückwand entfernt worden waren. Nun ja bei dem ganzen Regen hier war dies wohl die beste Lösung. Gemächlich ging ich zum Haus und sah mich nach Billy um, um ihm zu gratulieren. Nach einer geschlagenen viertelstunde fand ich ihn dann auch. „Hallo Bella. Dann hat es Charlie ja doch geschafft dich mitzunehmen.?! Freut mich sehr das du hier bist. Wie geht's dir heute?" „Hallo Billy. Mir geht's ganz gut. Alles Liebe zum geburtstag. Später tanzen wir beide, Ja?" „Ja klar Bella. Das lass ich mir nicht nehmen", grinste er. Als Ich mich wieder unters Partyvolk mischte viel mir auf das gesagt hatte wie geht's dir heute? Es war anders als die fragen der anderen. Billy war anders.

An der Schnapsbar, oh gott wenn mein dad das sah, holte ich mir erst mal schwarzen Wodka bull. Ja normalerweise trank ich keinen Alkohol, aber aus diesem gegebenen Anlass, wieso nicht? Aus den Augenwinkel erblickte ich einen jungen mann neben mir. Schwarzes Langes Haar und eine Figur wie ein Preisboxer. Als sich der Junge zu mir dreht stockte mir der atem. „Jacob??? Bist du das?" „Bella. Hey", rief er freudig aus und nahm mich in den Arm. „Jake du bist ja rießig geworden, was hast du gemacht?" „Nun ja bin älter geworden", grinste er und musterte mich. „Du hast dich auch verändert. Du wirkst so ernst." „Nun es ging mir in letzter Zeit nicht so gut." Meine knappe antwort ließ ihn aufhorchen. „Aber jetzt geht es dir wieder besser?" „Noch nicht ganz.", meinte ich. Und wunderte mich wie ehrlich meine antworten ihm gegenüber waren. „Ich arbeite noch daran." Prüfend sah er mir in die Augen und mach einer kleinen Ewigkeit nickte als ob er das gefunden hätte was er suchte. Mir fiel in der kurzen Zeitspanne auf wie sehr Jake seinem Vater Billy ähnelte. Die gleichen Schwarzen Augen. Solch eine Intensität das man sich darin verlieren konnte. Ich spürte es in meinem Bauch kribbeln. So eine Reaktion hatten bisher nur Edwards Augen bei mir ausgelöst. „Bella?!" Jake wedelte mir mit der Hand vor meinen Augen herum. „Hmmm." „Ob du tanzen willst?" „Oh ja gerne." Auch diese meiner Antworten überraschte mich. In der letzten Zeit hatte ich alles von mir gewiesen. Ich schob es auf den Alkohol, denn während meiner Unterhaltung mit Jake hatte ich noch zwei von den Wodka Dinger gekippt. Auf der Tanzfläche angekommen zog mich Jake in seine Arme. Hmm, er roch himmlisch. Es lief „Everything I do" von Bryan Adams. Früher hatte ich mir dieses Lied oft angehört, ich spürte einen Kleinen Stich in der Brust, als ich daran dachte das Edward mir dieses Lied gezeigt hatte. Doch Jakes Wärme und seine weiche Haut ließen mich diese Gedanken fast sofort wieder vergessen. Ohne noch etwas um mich herum mitzukriegen, schob mich Jake über die Tanzfläche. Ich fühlte mich wie neugeboren. Das Loch in meiner Brust, war fast zur gänze verschwunden. Als das Lied endete fingen plötzlich alle an zu klatschen. Jake Grinste in die Runde und verbeugte sich mehrmals. Erst jetzt sah ich meinen Vater am Rand stehen und mich fassungslos anstarren. Offenbar hatten uns alle zugeschaut. Etwas schüchtern grinste ich Jake an. Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich weg. „Komm las uns was trinken gehen." Wir gingen wieder zur Schnapsbar, diesmal in eine ruhige Ecke. Jake bestellte uns was zu trinken. „Es war wundervoll mit dir zu tanzen, Jake.", gestand ich. Mit wachsender Freude beobachtete ich wie ein leichter Rotschimmer seine Wangen zierte. „Es war auch schön mit dir."

Jake und ich führten einen unglaubliche Unterhaltung. Stunden und einiges an Alkohol später, wankten wir in richtung Haus, das es mir draußen zu kühl wurde. Da das Wohnzimmer und die Küche besetzt waren, gingen wir in sein zimmer. „Puh!", rief ich aus und ließ mich aufs bett fallen. Jake stand in der Tür und sah mich fragend an. Und wie ich so zu ihm aufsah, fühlte ich es in meinem Bauch kribbeln. Er kniete sich auf sein Bett und sah mir in die Augen. Diese Tiefen schwarzen Augen. Ohne das ich es bemerkt hätte, kam er immer näher. Plötzlich realisierte ich WIE nah we war. „Jake…", flüsterte ich. „Schhhhhht." Und ohne zu zögern überbrückte er die letzten zentimeter die unsere Lippen trennten. Sanft legte er die seinen auf die meinen. Wie unglaublich weich sie waren. Und warm. Seine Zunge strich an meiner Unterlippe entlang und bat um Einlass. Bevor ich nachdenken konnte gewährte ich ihm diesen auch schon. Hmm Wie er schmeckte. Wie Sonne und Regen gleichzeitig. Seine Zunge erforschte meinen Mund, und stupste keck an die meine. Langsam fing ich an den Kuss intensivieren. Ich legte meine Hand an seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher zu mir heran. Ich rechnete schon damit das er den Kuss abrechen und sich zurückziehen würde, so wie Edward es immer getan hatte. Aber nein, er drückte mich in die Laken und legte sich sanft auf mich. Bei seinem Körperbau hätte er viel schwerer sein müssen, aber so wie er auf mir lag kam er mir ferderleicht vor. In meinem Körper kribbelte alles und ich wusste nicht wie mir geschah als er plötzlich anstalten machte mir mein tshirt ausziehen zu wollen. Zuerst zögerte ich doch dann ließ ich ihn gewähren. Es fühlte sich so Richtig an. „Jake……", begann ich. „Ich….. ich hab das noch nie…… Ich weiß nicht wie…." „Schhhhhhht", unterbrach er mich erneut. „Ich habe auch noch nie. Wie wörs wenn wir das zusammen erforschen? Wir lassen uns ganz viel Zeit??" Ich wägte die Wahrheit seiner Worte ab und schließlich glaubte ich ihm. Ganz langsam zog ich ihm sein shirt aus und was ich sah war der hammer. Sein oberkörper schien aus purem stahl zu bestehen. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Um ihm zu zeigen das ich ES wollte fing ich an seine Hose zu öffnen, Es gestaltete sich ein wenig schwierig da er auf mir lag, aber zu guter letzt ging es. Er lag nun nackt auf mir und fing an mich auszuziehen. Er war so unendlich vorsichtig und küsste mich am ganzen Körper. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge an meinem Hals entlang und knabberte hier und dort ein wenig, was mir wohlige schauer über den rücken jagte. Ich fing an seinen Rücken zu streicheln und ihn ebenfalls zu küssen. Plötzlcih zog er seinen Kopf tiefer und begann an einer meiner Brustwarzen zu knabbern, das es mir ein stöhen entlockte. Er grinste und setzte sein werk unbeirrt fort. Ich spürte die feuchte Hitze die von meiner Mitte ausging, und er wohl auch, verriet mir seine wachsende errektion. Ich bewegte den Oberschenkel leicht und er stöhnte laut auf. „Hmm. Bella. ……………" Mehr brachte er nicht mehr heraus. Da es ihm sehr zu gefallen schien, packte ich all meinen Mut zusammen und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Erstaunt sah er zu mir auf. „Bella was??" „Schhhhhht.", drehte ich den Spieß jetzt um. „Genieße es." Langsam führ ich mit meiner Zunge über seinen Körper und verweilte hie und da um an ihm zu knabbern. Als ich mit meiner zunge um seine Nippel wirbelte wand er sich vor lust unter mir. Ich musste grinsen. „Bella ich halt das nicht mehr lang aus", stöhnte er. Da hatte er recht ich wollte auch nicht mehr warten. Ich ließ mich von ihm heruntergleiten und fast im selben Augenblick war er schon wieder über mir. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen und dann drang er langsam mit unendlicher vorsicht in mich ein. Ich spürte einen Kleinen schmerz, doch der war gleich vorbei. Als ich mich an IHN gewöhnt hatte, begann Jake sich zu bewegen. HMMMMMMM. Wunderbar. Jake fing an in kurzen stößen zu atmen, und zu zittern. Ich wusste nun nicht wie ich mich verhalten sollte und legte ihm kurzerhand meine beine und seine Hüfte. Er stöhnte auf. Und dann auf einmal fühlte ich es, wie sich in mir alles zusammenzog. Ich keuchte überrascht auf. Und dann intensivierte sich dieses gefühl. Jakes Gesicht wurde mit einem Mal hochrot, aber mir war das egal. Mein ganzer Bauch zog sich zusammen. Und mit einem Gefühl als würde in mir ein Vulkan explodieren, kam ich. Zur gleichen zeit stieß Jake ein lautes Stöhnen aus und sank zitternd auf mich nieder. Heftig atmend und uns leidenschaftlich küssend lagen wir aufeinander. Ganz langsam löste er sich von mir und strich mir zärtlich übers Gesicht. „Bella, du bist so wunderschön." „Jake. Du doch auch. Das hier war so schön." Langsam dreht ich den Kopf zur Seite. Als ich aus dem Fenster Blickte erstarrte ich. Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
